


Two Weeks

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piercings, hand holding, moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Tanaka needs a favor. Chikara isn't entirely sure why it has to be him.





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Fair my daily writing challenge. The prompt was 'Can I hold your hand?'

“Seriously Ennoshita, thanks for doing this.” Tanaka said for what might have been the sixth time in the last ten minutes, and Chikara couldn’t even begin to guess how many times it had been since they’d met up at the train station. He didn’t sound any less sincere than he had the first time and, in fact, might have meant it even more than he had then. 

Chikara appreciated the attempt but he suspected it was less about him and more about Tanaka being nervous. It was hard to think of his teammate as being anxious about something, he always seemed able to conquer his nerves through sheer force of will alone, but there he was, sitting back in the piercing chair, eyes darting around the room rapidly. It was enough to make Chikara nervous right along with him, a problem since he was supposed to be the moral support here. 

He’d tried being the voice of reason when Tanaka had declared he intended to celebrate the start of their third year with a piercing or two but all of his perfectly reasonable arguments against it had been shut down. (Other players had piercings and played without issue. Their school didn’t have any rules expressly against it. Tanaka had no intention of going to college and already planned to work with his family at their restaurant, so his appearance wasn’t a huge concern as far as his future went. His parents were fine with it. The shop was run by a friend of his sister and he knew they did good, clean work.) There was nothing left at this point except to go along with it. 

Why Tanaka had asked him and not Noya Chikara couldn’t begin to fathom. Noya would have been more on board, would have offered more support and none of the caution he was bringing. He would have thought all of this was fun and been better company for sure. He was the wrong person for this. All Chikara could do was nod his understanding, again, and look down at his hands, and not at the guy about to punch a hole in Tanaka’s body moving around the small space. 

It wasn’t what he’d expected. Out front was kind of dark and moody, with red painted walls, glossy photos of tattoo work and piercings on the wall, and lighting jut a little darker than what could be considered normal but this room was completely different. It was more like a doctor’s exam room than anything, with bright lights, clean while walls, a sink and counter set up in the corner so clean it sparkled, and a bunch of instruments laid out on a cart set by the chair Tanaka was in. It was almost sterile in how unremarkable it was. 

Chikara was at Tanaka’s other side, on a low stool, waiting to be told to move or get out the way or...something. 

“Okay, I’m all set up. Ready Tanaka?” The pierce, a small guy with a big smile and hair bleached platinum and tipped with purple, asked. 

He had a stud in one nose and a mess of rings lining one ear. His arms were covered in tattoos from a few centimeters above his wrist up to his shoulders, all brightly colored, smooth, and surprisingly pretty. Chikara’s eyes went to them yet again, taking in the bright blue background and the vivid brown feathered birds sitting on sakura branches that sat against it on one arm, and the other flowers, gems, and strings of pearls against a vibrant red background, twisting and turning over pale skin. 

It was a lot and Chikara was pretty sure it should have freaked him out but it was, actually...nice. He wondered, idly, if Tanaka was likely to be into that sort of thing. What would his arms, with his tanned skin and rippling muscles, look like with all those colors spread over them? Except Tanaka would want something different, wouldn’t he? No pearls and birds, that wasn’t him at all, but something else. Something bright and intricate, larger than life, that would draw every eye to him, just like Tanaka did naturally. When he got going he was impossible to look away from, as if he were catching everyone around him in his inescapable gravity,  

Maybe...maybe stars. 

“Chikara,” Tanaka called. He looked subdued, the smile he was wearing as shaky as any Chikara had ever seen him wear. “Can I hold your hand?”

Chikara blinked, taken aback for a moment then wordlessly held out his hand for Tanaka to take. His hand was clammy with sweat and cool at the fingertips but Chikara’s heart still leapt uncertainly as their fingers slotted together. The other teen’s smile smoothed out. 

\---

“What do you think?” Tanaka asked, words only a little slurred, as they walked down the street back to the train station. 

Chikara looked at the silver loop and ball stud in his left earlobe first then, with a reluctance he hoped didn’t show on his face, lowered his eyes to Tanaka’s poked out tongue and the gleaming metal ball in it. The muscle around it was red and puffy and the little metal ball was slick with spit, which was kind of gross but-

It was not okay to feel so warm just from looking at someone’s tongue. 

“I like it.” He said, eyes dropping down to his feet. “It looks...good.” 

Tanaka hummed then bumped their shoulders together. “Good. I wanted you to.” 

Chikara put a hand over his face, trusting Tanaka would stop him from colliding with anything painful, and wished he could will the blush he could feel creeping up to the tips of his ears away. 

"So. I have to keep my tongue strictly in my own mouth for two weeks." Tanaka said with a casual air about him that should have been impossible considering the words coming out of his mouth. And that when the piercer had finished he'd said not just that but 'And don't put anything but water and food in your mouth either' before waggling his eyebrows at both of them suggestively. "But maybe after that we could see a movie." 

He swallowed then peeked through his fingers. Tanaka, he found, was just as red as he imagined he was and was resolutely looking everywhere but at Chikara. The sight of his usually fearless teammate looking as anxious as he felt made the band of tension that had coiled in his stomach loosen some. 

"Does your tongue need to be healed for us to see a movie?" 

"Maybe?" Tanaka guessed then, softer: "Hopefully?" 

Chikara rubbed at the back of his neck, hating how hot it was under his palm, and lifted his shoulders into a shrug. "We could...we could do that. See a movie. Together." 

It wasn't exactly a yes but must have been close enough because Tanaka smiled so wide Chikara's face hurt in sympathy. And then hurt all on it's own when he smiled back, and kept smiling long after they parted ways to go home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, maybe keep an eye on this. It might go places, aka Ryuu might get some tattoos and Chikara might be into it.
> 
> My tumblr, if you wanna come watch me ramble: https://achryatheweeb.tumblr.com
> 
> The Challenge Master List: https://achryatheweeb.tumblr.com/post/173306090080/daily-ficlet-ml


End file.
